The present invention relates to a machine for production of finished packs of Venetian blind laths of the kind described in the introduction to claim 1.
A machine of the said kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,300 where the ladder from a ladder supply is guided through a guide mechanism located under the inserted lath. In a further not specified manner this guide mechanism can be tilted from one end position to another whenever the inserted lath and the ladder are lifted so that the ladder cross band is placed on one and the other side alternately of the draw cord.
Designing the device according to the invention as described in claim 1 has the result that the same machine element, i.e. the carrier, is utilized for both lifting the inserted laths and guiding and placing the ladder correctly, i.e. with the consecutive cross bands placed on one and the other side alternately of the draw cord.
The devices used to swing the carriers synchronously with the insertion of laths may, for example, include drives activated by a switch mounted in the feed path for the laths. However, a simpler and more dependable design is shown in claim 2.